In a distributed system such as a scalable storage, in order to address bugs or to improve performance, operating conditions of respective software components and system statuses of hardware resources are collected at regular intervals as statistic information.
The statistic information consists of enormous amounts of data. To analyze problems in the system using statistic information obtained from the client side, for example, it is desirable to collect statistic information as much as possible. Meanwhile, there is a case where the amount of data that can be downloaded is limited due to security reasons, for example. As such, there is a need to compress data and transmit the compressed data in order to transmit larger amount of statistic information without increasing the size of the packages.
As described above, in order to achieve a given object such as performing an analysis based on collected data, a large quantity of data may be stored or transferred. In that case, it is desirable to compress data in order to address security problems as described above, or from the viewpoint of costs.
As a technique of compressing data, Patent Document 1 has been known, for example. Patent Document 1 discloses a technique of grouping data of a compression-target data group based on a distribution of consistency in item information, and compressing data in which the information has been rewritten according to the determined information accuracy.